


Hannibal: The Wolf and The Lamb.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: In Love With a Monster [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Sex, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice Starling is a young FBI trainee who is hunting a serial killer who skins and butchers his victims. To better understand the motives of the killer, she attempts to get inside his mind with the help of an imprisoned psychopath, with whom she plays a deadly psychological game of cat-and-mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal: The Wolf and The Lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of Clarice Starling and I loved the NBC Hannibal TV show. But since it's been canceled after the final of season three. This will be my take of how season Four would be and how I image Clarice to look like.  
> My version of Clarice is that she gives a lot, but not everything. Most important to remember is this: it's a mistake to assume Clarice is weak, but it's also a mistake to assume she is strong. She is both. The message is: don't push her beyond her limits, because although it might appear that she has none, she does draw the line at some point. Everyone should avoid taking advantage of her good nature and willingness to make sacrifices. She sees her willingness to forgive and understand as a strength, and others should too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter One is a flashback chapter. Hannibal and Clarice actually met each other when he was talking to Jack in his office with Alana Bloom (after she had met with Abigail Hobbs), and Clarice had came in to ask Director Crawford a question involving one of her classmate who was being harassed by a stalker.  
> In my verison of season Four of Hannibal, Clarice is twenty years old.

 

**Chapter One: The First Encounter.**

Hannibal listened to Alana and Jack argue about the recently awakened Abigail Hobbs, looking back and forth between them until a knock sounded on the day, stopping the argument and the three of them looked towards the door to see a petite red-haired twenty year old woman standing in front of the door, carrying a box in her arms.

Hannibal stood up as she stared at them through the glass door, looking at her fully.

The young woman has an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. The eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant pale brown eyes in that fair face, so brown and clear, like colored crystal. The lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of dark lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while dark brows arched gently above them. Her hair was red in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her fair skin a glow like polished ivory.

She has an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, which is wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firmly and soft breasts, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, muscularly toned legs.

Jack sighed as he said. "Hold that thought, Doctor Bloom, while I go see what the top student of the academy wants."

Alana and Hannibal watched as Jack walked towards the door, he opened it and stepped out, making the woman step back as he joined her outside. Hannibal watched the woman and Jack talk outside. He opened the box and peered inside.

Alana hummed. "It's been a while since I've seen the famous Clarice Starling."

Hannibal regrettably turned his eyes away from the woman to look at Alana. "Who is she?"

"Clarice Starling is the academy top student." Alana explained, "She's a vibrant student filled curiosity and wonder."

"And she wants to become an F.B.I Agent." Hannibal said in disbelief, looking back at the woman. "She doesn't seem to be F.B.I material."

Alana looked at the young woman. "Yes, she certainly doesn't look like it but don't be fooled. Clarice is certainly rumored to be a feisty one with a willfulness to match."

Hannibal watched her for a while and his eyes slightly widen when the woman looked at him and their eyes met and held for a while before she looked away and spoke to Jack. "She's a lovely little thing, isn't she?"

"She is, but Clarice is too focus on her school work to date." Alana said, "I've always seen her with her nose buried in her textbooks and writing notes."

"She's driven." Hannibal stated, "I like that in a woman."

Alana smiled as she watched Hannibal watch Clarice. "I never thought you'll be so interest in a woman half your age, Hannibal."

Hannibal looked at her. "I'm merely interest in her as a student nothing else."

 

Later...

Clarice spoke to her friend on the phone as she sat in the library, taking out her textbook and notebook. "So I gave the box filled with those creepy gifts to Agent Crawford. He's going to look into it and find out who's being sending you those stuff."

Her friend's thick french accent sounded in her ear. "Thanks, Clara, I knew I could depend on you."

"No problem, Yvette." Clarice said, pulling out her pen. "Just make sure you bring me the next gift so I could bring it to him."

"I will." Yvette said, "Thank you so much for being such a good friend, Clara."

Clarice smiled. "No problem. Bye, Yvette. Be safe."

After Yvette's farewell, Clarice hanged up and set her phone down. She opened up the textbook and flipped the notebook open to a empty page. She clicked the pen and started to read from the textbook, preparing herself to write down notes. Clarice stopped reading and leaned back in her chair, her thoughts preventing her from studying for the text in two weeks.

Her thoughts kept going back to the man who was standing in Agent Crawford's office. 

His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. His features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. He has high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. The mouth itself, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips. His skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea. He has sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity.  
His body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery.

Clarice groaned as she dropped her head into her textbook.  _I can't believe that I'm daydreaming about an older man who I have no clue as to who he is!_

"That's a strange way of studying, my dear." said a very amused deep, velvety, yet raspy voice from above her, by her. 

Clarice jolted up from her seat to stand and looked towards the man by her, and found herself staring at the man from Agent Crawford's office. She was instantly aware that this man was taller than her, easily towering over her and making her feel her petite height.

"Where did you pop out of?" Clarice asked, looking around her before looking down at his shoes. 

"Did I scare you?" The man asked, looking down at her. 

Clarice frowned at him. "No, you just startled me. I didn't even hear you come in or walk towards me."

The man picked up her notebook and looked at her notes. "It's a habit."

"So you made it a habit to walk silently?" Clarice asked with arched brow. "That's a little scary for women."

"I don't hurt women." He told her, looking back at her. "I won't hurt you."

Clarice's other brow joined the other. "Yeah, that's what all sadistic and psychos tell their victims just before they kill them."

The man flipped through her pages. "But I am neither of those, my dear. I'm simply a normal man."

Clarice barely had time to stop a snort from coming out. Something told her that this man wouldn't appreciate the snort coming from her and it was something that Clarice was finding herself listening to it. "My notes are very good, huh?"

"Indeed." The man said, looking down at them before placing them back on the table.

Clarice held out her hand to him. "I'm Clarice Starling."

"I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter." The man told her as he took her hand in his. Instead of shaking it like she had thought he would, he bend fluidly over her hand, bringing it to his dry, soft lips for only a second, yet she caught a glimpse of the flare of his nostrils, as if he was inhaling her skin's aroma.

 

 

Clarice heard her name being called and spotted her fellow classmates heading out of the library, gesturing that it was time to eat. "I'm sorry but my classmates wants me to eat with them. I've just study when I get home." She gathered up her things and hurried towards her classmates, Clarice turned and spoke to Hannibal. "I hope I get to see you around here, Doctor Lecter! I've always admired you!"

 

 


End file.
